metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
G.F.S. Theseus
The G.F.S. ''Theseus'' is a downed Griffin-class vessel that was forced to crash-land on Bryyo Cliffside. It appears in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Description Exterior Much of the vessel is destroyed, and only a small portion can be explored. It has a large weapons cache for Federation Marines. Nearby is the Hangar Bay, where Samus upgrades her ship to use Ship Missiles. Smoke is still coming from the hull of the ship and Fuel Gel is still pouring from pipes in one area, implying that the crash was fairly recent. A single Federation Marine body can be found crushed by crates when the ship crashed. The fact that the ship is so close to the Hangar Bay indicates that the ship was trying to get there but crashed before it could reach the site. Why there is only one Marine body on the ship is never explained, but one explanation is that the other crew members survived and evacuated. Why the body would be there and not removed for a proper burial is also unknown. Interior The room is initially entered from a Morph Ball tunnel. The interior appears to be an auxiliary control room, containing power relays as well as important communication devices, such as a Satellite Uplink that Samus is ordered to activate. A blast door is held in place by two clamps, which must be destroyed with explosive weapons. Once this is done, three pairs of power rods with two each are exposed. They must be connected (one is done already) with the Grapple Lasso. Once done, power is restored to the ship, and the Satellite Uplink rises out of the floor. However, it still needs to be activated using a security lever. Upon doing this, map data for all Bryyo areas but Bryyo Ice will be downloaded. Aurora Unit 242 will contact Samus informing her of the Seed Shield Generators and asking her to destroy them. If Samus returns to the Morph Ball tunnel after activating the unit, energy lasers will have come online, and they will damage Samus if she touches them. To get past, she must wait for them to stop every few seconds. Connecting rooms *Crash Site (via Blue Door, initially shut by a Blast Shield due to power failure; also via Morph Ball tunnel) *Falls of Fire (via Blue Door, initially shut by a Blast Shield due to power failure) Inhabitants *1 Atomic Scans ;(Actual scan of Theseus) :"Downed vessel located. Griffin-class frigate is identified as the G.F.S. Theseus." ;Vacuum hatch :"Vacuum hatch closed. Analysis indicates hatch can only be opened from the inside." ;Clamps :"Security system engaged. Clamp locks in place. Explosives may damage them." ;Panel :"Structural analysis complete. Protective panel is held in place by security clamp locks." ;Power rods (offline) :"Analysis complete. Unit is one of a series of power rods. Connect all rods to restore power." ;Power rods (online) :"Scan complete. All power-rod circuits are complete. Power has been restored to local systems." ;Satellite Uplink (before download) :"Satellite interface unit is powered. Control systems are disrupted. Realign controls to engage interface." ;Satellite Uplink (after download) :"Satellite interface unit is online. Control systems engaged. New landing site data received." ;Dead Federation Marine :"Trooper's spinal column is shattered. Target appears to have been moving cargo when the ship crashed." ;Blast Shield :"Door system connected to main distributor in this room. Distributor currently offline." ;Blast Shield :"Door Shield engaged due to power loss. Restore power to distributor to open lock." Etymology *Theseus (Greek: Θησεύς) was a legendary king of Athens, son of Aethra, and fathered by Aegeus and Poseidon, with whom Aethra lay in one night. Theseus was a founder-hero like Heracles. As Heracles was the Dorian hero, Theseus was the Ionian founding hero, considered by Athenians as their own great reformer. Theseus was most famous for slaying the mythical beast known as the Minotaur. Gallery File:G.F.S._Theseus_1.png|http://frogskull.blogspot.com/2008/02/metroid-prime-3-corruption-art.html File:G.F.S._Theseus_2.png File:G.F.S._Theseus_3.png File:G.F.S._Theseus_4.png File:G.F.S._Theseus_5.png File:G.F.S._Theseus_6.png File:G.F.S._Theseus_7.png File:G.F.S._Theseus_8.png ru:G. F. S. Theseus Category:Rooms Category:Bryyo Cliffside Category:Bryyo Category:Galactic Federation Category:Spacecraft Category:Matt Manchester Category:Map Stations